


Indeed - Naruto Angst

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Death, Gen, Itachi - Freeform, Jiraiya - Freeform, Kakashi - Freeform, Sad, Sakura - Freeform, Spoilers, Wholesome, fourth hokage, kushina - Freeform, minato - Freeform, naruto - Freeform, nedji, third hokage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:29:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14842110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Oneshot - Naruto Angst - SPOILERSOne battle goes horribly wrong. That's all it takes, doesn't it?





	Indeed - Naruto Angst

“NARUTO!” A voice echoed loudly. I tried to open my eyes, only to be met with a blurry image of a special pink hair kunoichi. My next breath was ragged, and the energy it took to keep my eyes open suddenly faltered. I could taste the familiar taste of iron and sweat on my tongue. I took a forceful breath that struck pain throughout my body. As soon as it happened, the widespread pain began to ease, and my next breath was much easier than the last.  
  
“Sakura, it’s too late,” came my sensei’s voice. I could image the silver-haired man easily, but then the words he spoke hit me. He spoke gravely, a hint of sadness intertwining throughout his voice. Too late? Too late for what?  
  
“I have to try, damn it!” Sakura’s voice filled my ears again, but they sounded distant and muffled. What was going on? Then, those thoughts left my mind in a moment. I relaxed now, taking perhaps the softest breath yet. Then, I opened my eyes effortlessly.  
  
The bloody scene around me vanished, and instead was replaced with a familiar atmosphere, but I couldn’t pinpoint what it was. It seemed to be the leaf village, but the daunting grey sky and absence of people terrified me. I got to my feet, spinning around once to observe my surroundings. Turning back around, a man stood before me. In the split second, I knew who he was.  
  
“Jiraiya?” I whispered, taking a cautious step towards him. He smiled such a small and sad smile. Then, two others stepped out from behind him. The fourth Hokage and the woman with the biggest temper I’d ever met. Their smiles matched that of my old Sensei, ghosted and almost cold. Then, Neji and Itachi appeared, standing cold and strong like the others around them. Above all, The third appeared, the same smile ever so present from my childhood.  
“Wha-” I started, taking a step towards the army of shinobi that always ghosted my thoughts every now and then, crippling me with sadness but also breathing a breath of hope and appreciation into what I believed to be a shell of a man I was.  
  
 _Was_.  
  
“I’m dead, aren’t I?” I said, much more confidently than I ever thought I could, given the circumstances. Nobody reacted, though, only confirming his thoughts. What broke the silence was an oh-so-familiar quote that he’s heard before.  
  
“The true measure of a shinobi is not how he lives but how he dies. It's not what they do in life, but what they did before dying that proves their worth,” spoke a solemn Jiraiya. “It’s not your time yet, kid.”  
  
And with that, the image fell apart, leaving me in the darkness. The pain started to seep back into my body, aching and debilitating. This time, opening my eyes hurt less and I was comforted by the echoing of Jiraiya’s voice. No blurry image stood before me, but the lingering smiles of my dead friends and family hung in the air for a few moments before vanishing.  
  
Sound returned with it, hearing a faint sob and a heavy mass against my chest. I felt fingers wrapped around my hands. They seemed to be boiling hot compared to my icy blue and lifeless skin I seemed to possess. Using the rest of my energy, I opened my mouth and released an unpredicted phrase.  
“It’s not my time yet,” I spoke, words faltering and breaking, but damn was I ever still alive. I felt the mass on my chest lift up and hands grabbed either side of my head, bloodshot green eyes peering into mine with tears dwelled into them.  
  
“Naruto? Naruto, can you hear me?” A cracked voice came from my comrade. Too tired to speak, I nodded, a small, but noticeable smile. Then, the pale face plunged into my neck, wet tears coming fast. Sobs erupted, not in sadness, but relief.  
  
“Welcome back, Naruto,” another voice spoke. I cautiously led my eyes to the source of the voice-- Kakashi-sensei. “Welcome back indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
